Talking Nonsense
by beegene
Summary: Who knew the twins talked in their sleep? [two chapters, one Mairu and one Yasune]
1. Chapter 1

"Mai," Oliver scolded. "You have got to finish your outline tonight."

Mai was sitting on the floor of Oliver and Lin's apartment writing an outline for her research paper. She had moved off the couch so that she could use the coffee table as a desk, and sat with her back against her boyfriend's legs. He would have complained, but Mai was doing a good job keeping his feet warm.

"But I'm really tired, Naru…" Mai yawned, stretching her arms out. She almost poked Oliver in the eye with her pen as he leaned forward to see what she had left to do.

"You're almost done!" Oliver reached down and began gently rubbing Mai's shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You can do it, Mai."

Mai sighed dreamily and added a few more words to her current line. Oliver did know how to motivate a girl...

Oliver kept his hands on Mai's shoulders as he looked over her head to see what she had written.

"You just need your conclusion."

"I hate conclusions," she mumbled, writing a word and then immediately scribbling it out in frustration.

Oliver smirked, giving Mai's right shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"It's just restating the thesis." He traced tiny circles on her neck with his thumbs. "It's not hard."

"Ugh," Mai huffed. "I know you're trying to be supportive, and you're doing great, but you're creeping me out a bit."

Oliver immediately removed his hands from Mai.

"Sorry," he clasped his hands tightly in his lap. "I'm not good at this boyfriend thing."

"Hey," Mai turned and rested her chin on Oliver's knee. "You are too! I just mean that you shouldn't act like something you're not for my sake."

Oliver frowned down at her.

"I can tell when you're trying too hard."

"What do you want me to do, then?"

Mai sighed, "I want you to let me sleep."

Oliver looked down at her wide eyes and fought the urge to relent.

"I can finish in the morning!" Her eyes widened still. "I'm falling asleep where I sit."

"Are you going to spend the night?" Oliver asked. The thought had just occurred to him.

Mai shrugged.

"Do you want me to?"

"It is late…" Oliver ruffled his hands through his hair as he considered.

"I can sleep on the couch!" Mai stood up from the floor and crawled onto the couch next to Oliver.

"No," Oliver frowned. "You can sleep in my bed."

"Where will you sleep, then?"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"The couch."

"But you have a bad back, old man!" Mai protested. "You should take the bed."

"I suppose we could share the bed…" Oliver smirked at the blush on Mai's face. "We don't have to," he quickly amended.

"No!"

Oliver chuckled at Mai's outburst.

"So you want to?"

Mai's blush deepened.

"When you make me put it that way…"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Nod your head yes or no."

Mai pouted, but nodded her head yes.

Oliver stood, taking Mai's hand and pulling her up with him.

"Come on, then."

Mai yawned, "Could I borrow something to sleep in?"

They went into Oliver's room, Oliver shutting the door carefully behind them. He went to his dresser and pulled out one of his white undershirts.

"It'll be a little big but it's all I've got."

Mai thanked him and took the shirt, ducking into Oliver's bathroom to change.

A little big was an understatement. The shirt hit just above Mai's knees.

"I think this is a good look for me!" She swished side to side, twirling the oversized shirt like a dress. "I could almost wear this out."

A genuine smile crept over Oliver's lips. Maybe the grin came easily because he was in need of rest. He liked to think that he smiled easily because he was more comfortable now with Mai.

"I'm getting silly tired," Mai laughed at herself.

Oliver unabashedly stripped off his shirt and trousers as he prepared to sleep. He raised his eyebrow at Mai's stare.

"Sorry." She patted her pink cheeks.

Oliver reached out and pulled Mai toward him, burying her face in his chest.

"What are you doing?" she asked, voice slightly muffled.

"Hugging you."

"Why?"

"Because I like you," He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Of course."

"You're acting weird," Mai giggled. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm really tired," Oliver kissed Mai's forehead again lightly before letting her go. "We should sleep."

Mai nodded, crawling into Oliver's bed as he pulled the covers back. She scooted to the other side of the bed and sat upright, waiting for Oliver to join her. He got in bed and pulled the covers up to his chest before turning off the bedside lamp.

Oliver shifted closer to Mai, pulling her towards him.

"You're okay with this?" she asked, turning so that she could lay her head on his chest.

"If I weren't, I wouldn't be doing it."

"Okay," Mai closed her eyes, beginning to drift off already. "Goodnight."

Oliver smiled again, kissing the top of Mai's head one last time.

"Night."

* * *

When Mai awoke, it was still dark out. She glanced at the clock on Oliver's bedside table. 3:00 AM. She sighed, shifting gently to remove herself from Oliver's arms. She needed water.

Mai rose from the bed carefully and tip-toed to the kitchen for a glass of water. When she returned, Oliver was still in the state that she had left him. She crawled back in bed, carefully laying back down against Oliver's chest.

"Mai?" Oliver's eyes were still closed.

"Shh…" Mai brushed the back of her hand gently against Oliver's cheek. "I just went to get water," she whispered.

Oliver frowned.

"Why are you here, Mai?"

Oliver Davis, it seemed, was talking in his sleep.

Mai pressed a hand over her mouth to suppress her giggle.

"Mai," He pulled Mai closer to him. "This isn't proper."

"Oh?"

Oliver nuzzled his face into Mai's hair.

"What'll Lin think?"

"Lin doesn't care," Mai laughed. "You're asleep, Naru."

"No I'm not," the sleeping Oliver argued indignantly before letting out a quiet gasp.

"What's wrong?" Mai sounded worried.

"You're super duper pretty…"

"Shh..." Mai blushed despite herself. "Why are you like this?"

"Because you're my girl."

Mai sighed, "Naru you aren't allowed to be this cute if you're not even conscious of it." She pressed a sleepy kiss to Oliver's bare shoulder.

"But I left toast in the oven!" Oliver hugged Mai tighter still, worried for this non-existent toast.

Mai giggled, "You're talking nonsense."

Oliver did not reply again, apparently finished with his episode of sleep-talking.

Mai made a mental note to ask Lin how often Oliver talked in his sleep before closing her eyes and drifting off once more.

* * *

When Mai awoke, Oliver was no longer there. She sat up and stretched, deciding to get up as soon as she caught the smell of breakfast cooking.

Mai laughed as she saw Oliver in the kitchen, holding a loaf of bread.

"Did you leave the toast in the oven?" she joked.

Oliver looked confused.

"Excuse me?"

"You talked in your sleep last night."

Oliver put two slices of bread into the toaster.

"What did I say?"

"Um," Mai leaned against the edge of the counter, looking up at the ceiling as she thought. "First you said it wasn't proper for us to share a bed."

Oliver nodded, smirking.

"You were pulling me closer as you said this so I'm not sure how convicted you were."

"Fair," Oliver chuckled. "What else?"

"Then you started talking complete nonsense," Mai blushed as she recalled. "You said I was super duper pretty."

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"That's not nonsense," He paused. "Not the best diction," He took a step back from the toaster and faced Mai fully. "But not nonsense."

Mai's cheeks were on fire. Why did he have to do this to her at this time in the morning? Oliver should wait until at least noon before he started trying to make her fall even deeper in love with him.

Oliver placed his hands on either side of Mai's waist, and leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"You are super duper pretty."

* * *

 _ **would you believe this is the first time I've written Mairu? this was just some cute garbage I wrote for fun so enjoy! um, if you liked this and you haven't read my other fics yet, please, please go check them out! I actually put effort into some of them (unlike this) and I would love for them to have more views/rates/reviews!  
I would specifically rec my stories The Town of Cats and The Magician and The Moon, because they are two of my best works, I think.  
thank you, as always, to Hannah for beta reading, as well as Lily, Toa, and Kel! we had a bit of an "edit bee's fic" party last night...  
also HUGE thanks to Kel bc this fic was 99% her ideas...**_

 _ **please rate and review if you don't mind!**_

 _ **Love, Bee**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Osamu," Eugene scolded. "It is far too late to be starting another movie…"

"But this one's really good!" Yasuhara pouted, pressing pause and turning to his boyfriend. "I thought you said you weren't tired."

"Well," Eugene said shortly. "I am tired now and I want to go to bed."

Yasuhara set the remote down and cuddled into Eugene's arms. Eugene stiffly wrapped one arm around his boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" Eugene frowned down at his boyfriend. "I'm not gonna sleep on the couch."

Yasuhara was taken aback, this had to be the first time Eugene has reacted so negatively to his advances.

"G, is something wrong?"

"I'm _exhausted,_ " Eugene groaned. "That's what."

"Grump," Yasuhara lazily reached up and kissed Eugene's chin, missing his cheek. "I guess we can go to bed."

"You guess?" Eugene sat up, gently pushing Yasuhara off of him. "You're staying over, yeah?"

Yasuhara nodded.

"And this is my apartment," Eugene continued.

Yasuhara nodded again.

"I'm going to bed," Eugene decided, standing up from the couch. "Join me if you want."

"If I want?" Yasuhara was astounded at his boyfriend's behavior. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" He stood and placed a hand on Eugene's cheek, as if to feel for a fever. "You're not warm. Do you feel sick?"

"Osamu," Eugene swatted Yasuhara's hand away. "I'm just _tired._ "

Yasuhara was not entirely convinced. He regarded Eugene with a skeptical look as he watched him walk toward the bedroom.

"Coming?"

Yasuhara nodded and followed Eugene to his room. The two boys shared the small mirror in Eugene's bathroom as they brushed their teeth. Yasuhara conveniently had his own spare toothbrush at Eugene's apartment.

Eugene finished brushing his teeth and set his toothbrush back in the cup by the sink. He rinsed his mouth and left Yasuhara for the bedroom. Stripping his shirt and sweatpants off, Eugene crawled into bed.

Yasuhara soon followed, taking off his shirt and jeans, carefully folding them and laying them to the side. He turned off the light before joining Eugene in bed. By now, their routine was almost like that of a married couple.

"G'night," he kissed the side of Eugene's mouth.

"Night," Eugene rolled over on his side, prodding Yasuhara so that he would turn to make the little spoon.

X~X~X

Yasuhara awoke in the middle of the night when he felt Eugene get out of bed.

"G?"

Eugene did not answer.

"What are you doing?"

Eugene began walking wordlessly toward the door.

Yasuhara rolled out of bed and moved to block Eugene's path.

As Yasuhara had suspected, Eugene was sleepwalking.

"Gene," Yasuhara pressed both hands to his boyfriend's chest, pushing slightly to stop him. "Come back to bed."

"No I can't go to bed with you, I have a boyfriend," Eugene insisted, trying to push past Yasuhara.

"Eugene, I _am_ your boyfriend."

"You are not," Eugene argued, slurring his words. "You're too mean to be my boyfriend."

Yasuhara laughed, "Mean? I'm _so sorry_ I don't want you to sleepwalk yourself into danger."

"I have to save Noll!"

"G," Yasuhara wrapped Eugene in his arms in an effort to contain him. "Noll is just fine."

"No he's not!" Eugene began sleepily punching against Yasuhara's chest. "Let me go!"

Yasuhara couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's childish actions.

"Eugene, come on," Yasuhara began coaxing Eugene back into bed, using his slight advantage in height to overpower his sleeping boyfriend.

At some point, Eugene came to in Yasuhara's arms.

"Osamu?" Eugene blinked. "What's going on?"

"You were sleepwalking, G."

Eugene shrunk, laying his head into the crook of Yasuhara's neck and breathing deeply.

"Are you alright?" Yasuhara held Eugene closer.

He felt Eugene shake his head slightly, nose rubbing against the skin of his neck.

"I had a night terror."

Yasuhara pulled Eugene back to the bed and made him to lie down. He crawled into bed next to him, pulling Eugene into his chest once more, running a hand through his soft hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He brushed his thumb idly against Eugene's cheek.

"I'm glad you were there to catch me," Eugene turned his head to place a sleepy kiss on Yasuhara's chest. "I'm scared I'm going to walk somewhere dangerous in my sleep."

Yasuhara buried his face in Eugene's hair, kissing his head.

"It's okay," he said. "Get some rest."

He watched Eugene's eyes flutter closed and continued to keep watch until he was certain his boyfriend was safely asleep. All the while, he kept brushing Eugene's hair with one hand and tracing circles on Eugene's arm with the other.

Soon, both fell into a restful sleep.

X~X~X

The next morning, Eugene found himself almost completely on top of his boyfriend. After the sleepwalking incident, he had slept soundly in Yasuhara's arms. He silently hoped he had not crushed Yasuhara to death in the meantime. He shifted some of his weight off of his boyfriend, though his head still lay against Yasuhara's chest.

"G," Yasuhara mumbled. "Are you awake?"

"Uh huh," Eugene laughed, scooting so he could nuzzle into Yasuhara's neck.

"Ah," Yasuhara squirmed. "Stop, that tickles!"

Eugene reached up and mussed Yasuhara's already messy hair.

"Are you feeling better?"

Eugene nodded.

"I just had a bad dream," The hand in Yasuhara's hair traveled down to hold Yasuhara's chin. "You saved me, though."

"Saved is a strong word choice," Yasuhara blushed. "But -"

Eugene silenced Yasuhara with a swift kiss to his lips.

"Don't be so humble," he said, pulling away. "You're amazing."

Yasuhara opened his mouth to protest but Eugene cut him off with yet another kiss.

"Stop!" Yasuhara protested. "It's too early for you to be this cute."

Eugene shrugged.

"Alright," he said. "Talk all you want." He began kissing Yasuhara's jawline, travelling downwards towards his neck. "But," he said in-between kisses. "I'm gonna keep kissing you."

"You're impossible, ah!" Yasuhara whined as Eugene kissed a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. "I'm not even properly awake yet!"

"Too bad," Eugene kissed Yasuhara's collar bone. "This is happening. I mean, do you want me to stop?"

"No…"

"Good."

Eugene continued his kissing. Yasuhara twisted over and caught Eugene's lips in his own.

"We should get breakfast," Yasuhara mumbled, pulling away once more.

Eugene groaned, "Right, so you're just going to let me get all riled up and then say you want breakfast first?"

"All riled up?" Yasuhara giggled. "Is this the nineteen-fifties?"

"Osamu…"

"After breakfast," Yasuhara sat up. "Then we'll see. But if you cook me breakfast, then I'll be a lot more inclined towards..."

Eugene jumped out of bed and darted out, amidst Yasuhara's giggles.

"Quickest breakfast of your life," Eugene called behind him. "Coming right up!"

* * *

 _ **good morning, all! I'm exhausted. I wouldn't let Hannah turn this into smut, cheers. this goes out to the commenter that said they wanted this to be yasune: here it is!**_

 _ **thank you so much to Hannah for editing!**_

 _ **please rate and review if you don't mind!**_

 _ **Love, Bee**_


End file.
